Boulder
Boulder is the home rule municipality that is the county seat and the most populous municipality of Boulder County, and the 11th most populous municipality in the U.S. state of Colorado. Boulder is located at the base of the foothills of the Rocky Mountains at an elevation of 5,430 feet (1,655 m) above sea level. The city is 25 miles (40 km) northwest of Denver. The population of the City of Boulder was 97,385 people at the 2010 United States Census, while the population of the Boulder, CO Metropolitan Statistical Area was 294,567.[ Boulder is famous for its colorful Western history, being a choice destination for hippies in the late 1960s, and as home of the main campus of the University of Colorado, the state's largest university. Furthermore, the city of Boulder frequently receives high rankings in health, well-being, quality of life, education and art. History In November 7, 1861, legislation was passed making way for the state university to be located in Boulder, and on September 20, 1875, the first cornerstone was laid for the first building (Old Main Building) on the C.U. campus. The university officially opened on September 5, 1877. Boulder adopted an anti-saloon ordinance in 1907. Statewide prohibition started in Colorado in 1916 and ended with the repeal of national prohibition in 1933. emographics As of the census of 2010, there were 97,385 people, 41,302 households, and 16,694 families residing in the city. The population density is 3,942.7 inhabitants per square mile (1,524.0/km²). There were 43,479 housing units at an average density of 1,760.3 per square mile (680.4/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 88.0% White, 0.9% Black or African American, 0.4% Native American, 4.7% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 3.2% some other race, and 2.6% from two or more races. 8.7% of the population are Hispanic or Latino of any race.19 There were 41,302 households, out of which 19.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 32.2% were headed by married couples living together, 5.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 59.6% were non-families. 35.8% of all households were made up of individuals, and 7.1% were someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.16, and the average family size was 2.84.19 Boulder's population is younger than the national average, largely due to the presence of university students. The median age at the 2010 census was 28.7 years compared to the U.S. median of 37.2 years. In Boulder, 13.9% of the residents were younger than the age of 18, 29.1% from 18 to 24, 27.6% from 25 to 44, 20.3% from 45 to 64, and 8.9% were 65 years of age or older. For every 100 females there were 105.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and older, there were 106.2 males.19 In 2011 the estimated median household income in Boulder was $57,112, and the median family income was $113,681. Male full-time workers had a median income of $71,993 versus $47,574 for females. The per capita income for the city was $37,600. 24.8% of the population and 7.6% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 17.4% of those under the age of 18 and 6.0% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line.20 Boulder housing tends to be priced higher than surrounding areas. For the 2nd quarter of 2006, the median single-family home in Boulder sold for $548,000 and the median attached dwelling (condo or town home) sold for $262,000. According to the National Association of Realtors, during the same period the median value of one-family homes nationwide was $227,500.21 Geography Boulder's iconic rock formations, the Flatirons The city of Boulder is in Boulder Valley where the Rocky Mountains meet the Great Plains. West of the city are slabs of sedimentary stone tilted up on the foothills, known as the Flatirons. The Flatirons are a widely recognized symbol of Boulder.22 The primary water flow through the city is Boulder Creek. The creek was named well ahead of the city's founding, for all of the large granite boulders that have cascaded into the creek over the eons. It is from Boulder Creek that Boulder city is believed to have taken its name. Boulder Creek has significant water flow, derived primarily from snow melt and minor springs west of the city. The creek is a tributary of the South Platte River. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 25.7 square miles (66.5 km2). 24.7 square miles (63.9 km2) of it is land and 1.0 square mile (2.6 km2) of it (3.97%) is water.10 The 40th parallel (40 degrees north latitude) runs through Boulder and can be easily recognized as Baseline Road today. Boulder lies in a wide basin beneath Flagstaff Mountain just a few miles east of the continental divide and about 25 miles (40 km) northwest of Denver. Arapahoe Glacier provides water for the city, along with Boulder Creek, which flows through the center of the city.23 Denver International Airport is located 45 miles (72 km) southeast of Boulder.24 Climate |- | |} Autumn in Boulder brings many sunny days Snowfall is common in Boulder throughout the winter Boulder has a dry climate typical for much of the state and receives many sunny or mostly sunny days each year. Under the Köppen climate classification, central parts of the city have a semi-arid climate (Köppen BSk).25 Winter conditions range from generally mild to the occasional bitterly cold, with highs averaging in the mid to upper 40s °F (7–9 °C). There are 4.6 nights annually when the temperature reaches 0 °F (−18 °C). Because of orographic lift, the mountains to the west often dry out the air passing over the Front Range, often shielding the city from precipitation in winter, though heavy falls may occur. Snowfall averages 88 inches (220 cm) per season, but snow depth is usually shallow; a strong warming sun due to the high elevation can quickly melt snow cover during the day, and Chinook winds bring rapid warm-ups throughout the winter months. Summers are very warm and dry, with 30 days reaching 90 °F (32 °C) or above.26 Diurnal temperature variation is typically large year-round due to the high-elevation dry climate. Daytime highs are generally cooler than most other Front Range cities with similar elevations. However, Boulder's nighttime lows, particularly during winter, are some of the mildest in the state. Daily average temperatures remain above 32 °F (0 °C) year-round.27 The highest recorded temperature of 104 °F (40 °C) occurred most recently within the city on June 25, 2012.28The lowest temperature recorded in Boulder was −33 °F (−36 °C) on January 17, 1930. The lowest maximum temperature in Boulder, −12 °F (−24 °C), was on February 4, 1989. In contrast, on June 24, 1954, Boulder's overnight low temperature did not drop below 80 °F (27 °C).27 Politics and government Boulder is a home rule municipality, being self-governing under Article XX of the Constitution of the State of Colorado; Title 31, Article 1, Section 202 of the Colorado Revised Statutes.[citation needed] Politically, Boulder is one of the most liberal and Democratic cities in Colorado. As of April 2012, registered voters in Boulder County, which includes Boulder's more conservative suburbs, were 41% Democratic, 20% Republican, 1% in other parties, and 38% unaffiliated.29 To residents and detractors alike, the city of Boulder is often referred to as the "People's Republic of Boulder."30 In 1974, the Boulder City Council passed Colorado's first ordinance prohibiting discrimination based on sexual orientation. Boulder voters, however, repealed the measure by referendum within a year. In 1975, Boulder County Clerk Clela Rorex was the second in the United States to ever grant same-sex marriage licenses, prior to state laws being passed to prevent such issuance.31 Culture Outdoor sports Trailheads for many popular hikes are located at Chautauqua park. Boulder is surrounded by thousands of acres of recreational open space, conservation easements, and nature preserves. Almost 60 percent, 35,584 acres (144.00 km2), of open space totaling 61,529 acres (249.00 km2) is open to the public.32 Rock climbing is found near the small unincorporated community of Eldorado Springs, south of Boulder. There are also climbing routes available in the city open space, including climbing routes of varying difficulty on theFlatirons themselves (traditional protection). Boulder Canyon (sport), directly west of downtown Boulder, also has many routes. All three of these areas are affected by seasonal closures for wildlife.3334 USA Rugby, the national governing body for rugby in the United States, is headquartered in Boulder. Bolder Boulder Boulder has hosted a 10 km road run, the Bolder Boulder, on Memorial Day, every year since 1979. The race involves over 50,000 runners, joggers, walkers, and wheelchair racers, making it one of the largest road races in the world. It has the largest non-marathon prize purse in road racing.35 The race culminates at Folsom Field with a Memorial Day Tribute. The 2007 race featured over 54,00036 runners, walkers, and wheelchair racers, making it the largest race in the US in which all participants are timed and the fifth largest road race in the world.37 Music Founded in 1958, the Boulder Philharmonic Orchestra is a critically acclaimed professional orchestra that offers dynamic programming under the leadership of its Music Director Michael Butterman.38 Founded in 1976 by Giora Bernstein, the Colorado Music Festival presents a summer series of concerts in Chautauqua Auditorium.39 Conference on World Affairs The Conference on World Affairs, started in 1948, is an annual one-week conference featuring dozens of discussion panels on a variety of contemporary issues.40 eTown The internationally syndicated radio program eTown has its headquarters at eTown Hall, 16th and Spruce Streets, in downtown Boulder. Most tapings of this weekly show are done at eTown Hall.4142 Polar Bear Plunge Beginning in 1983, hundreds of people head to the Boulder Reservoir on New Year's Day to take part in the annual polar bear plunge.43 With rescue teams standing by, participants use a variety of techniques to plunge themselves into the freezing reservoir.44Once the plunge is complete, swimmers retreat to hot tubs on the reservoir beach to revive themselves from the cold. Naked Pumpkin Run Starting in 1998, dozens of people have taken part in a Halloween run down the city's streets wearing only shoes and a hollowed-out pumpkin on their heads. In 2009, local police threatened participants with charges of indecent exposure and no naked runners were reported in official newscasts, although a few naked runners were observed by locals.45 420 For several years on April 20, thousands of people gathered on the CU Boulder campus to celebrate 420 and smoke marijuana at and before 4:20 pm. The 2010 head count was officially between 8,000 and 15,000 with some discrepancy between the local papers and the University administrators (who have been thought to have been attempting to downplay the event). Eleven citations were given out whereas the year before there were only two.46 2011 was the last year of mass 420 partying at CU47 as the university, in 2012, took a hard stance against 420 activities, closing the campus to visitors for the day, using smelly fish fertilizer to discourage gathering at the Norlin Quad, and having out-of-town law enforcement agencies help secure the campus.48 In 2013, April 20 fell on a Saturday; the university continued the 420 party ban and, again, closed the campus to visitors.49 In 2015 the government conceded and once again opened the park to visitors on April 20.50 Boulder Cruiser Ride The Boulder Cruiser Ride is a weekly bicycle ride in Boulder Colorado. The Boulder Cruiser Ride grew from a group of friends and friends of friends riding bicycles around Boulder into "an all out public mob". Some enthusiasts gather wearing costumes and decorating their bikes; themes are an integral part of the cruiser tradition. Boulder Police began following the cruiser ride as it gained in popularity. Issues with underage drinking, reckless bicycle riding, and other nuisance complaints led organizers to drop the cruiser ride as a public event.51 Returning to an underground format, where enthusiasts must become part of the social network before gaining access to event sites, the Boulder Cruiser Ride has continued as a local tradition. On May 30, 2013 over 400 riders attended the Thursday night Cruiser Ride in honor of "Big Boy", an elk that was shot and killed on New Year's Day by an on duty52 Boulder Police officer.53 Top rankings Boulder has gathered many top rankings in recent years for health, well-being, quality of life, education and art.12 The partial list below shows some of the nominations. * The 10 Happiest Cities – # 1 – Moneywatch.bnet.com54 * Top Brainiest Cities – No. 1 – Portfolio.com55 * Ten Best Cities for the Next Decade – 4th – Kiplinger's Personal Finance magazine56 * Gallup-Healthways Well-Being Index – No. 1 – USA Today57 * Best Cities to Raise an Outdoor Kid – No. 1 – Backpacker Magazine58 * America's Top 25 Towns to Live Well – No. 1 – Forbes.com59 * Top 10 Healthiest Cities to Live and Retire – No. 6 – AARP magazine60 * Top 10 Cities for Artists – No. 8 – Business Week61 * Lesser-Known LGBT Family-Friendly Cities – No. 1 – Wearegoodkin.com62 * America's Foodiest Town – No. 1 – Bon Appetit magazine63 * Queerest Cities in America 2015 — No. 10 — Advocate.com64 Education Public schools The Boulder Valley School District (BVSD) administers the public school system in Boulder. Charter schools Charter schools (receiving public funding but under private management) within the city of Boulder include Preparatory High School (9–12), Summit Middle School (6–8), and Horizons Alternative School (K–8). Private schools A variety of private high schools, middle schools and elementary schools operate in Boulder. Colleges and universities Part of the campus at Naropa University * University of Colorado Boulder, public university which contributes roughly 46,000 residents (30,000 undergraduate students, 7,000 graduate students and 10,000 staff/faculty) to the population. * Naropa University is a private university based on Buddhist principles. It has approximately 400 undergraduate and over 600 graduate students. * Culinary School of the Rockies Science institutes * Cooperative Institute for Research in Environmental Sciences (CIRES) * Cooperative Institute for Research in the Atmosphere (CIRA) * Center for Astrophysics and Space Astronomy (CASA) * Colorado Center for Astrodynamics Research (CCAR) * Institute of Arctic and Alpine Research (INSTAAR) * Joint Institute for Laboratory Astrophysics (JILA) * Laboratory for Atmospheric and Space Physics (LASP) * Geological Society of America, headquartered at 3300 Penrose Place. * National Ecological Observatory Network (NEON) * National Center for Atmospheric Research (NCAR) / University Corporation for Atmospheric Research (UCAR) * National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST) * National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) Earth System Research Laboratory (ESRL) * National Snow and Ice Data Center (NSIDC) * National Telecommunications and Information Administration(NTIA) – Institute for Telecommunication Sciences Boulder * Rocky Mountain Institute * Southwest Research Institute Department of Space Studies * Space Science Institute * Space Weather Prediction Center (SWPC) Economy and industry 'The Hill' is one of the centers of off-campus life for students at theUniversity of Colorado. The Boulder MSA had a gross metropolitan product of $18.3 billion in 2010, the 110th largest metropolitan economy in the United States.65 In 2007, Boulder became the first city in the USA to levy a carbon tax.66 In 2013, Boulder appeared on Forbes magazine's list of Best Places for Business and Careers.67 Transportation Since Boulder has operated under residential growth control ordinances since 1976, the growth of employment in the city has far outstripped population growth. Considerable road traffic enters the city each morning and leaves each afternoon, since many employees live in Longmont, Lafayette, Louisville, Broomfield, Westminster, and Denver. Boulder is served by US 36 and a variety of state highways. Parking regulations in Boulder have been explicitly designed to discourage parking by commuters and to encourage the use of mass transit, with mixed results. Boulder, Colorado, a city of just over 100,000 people, is located approximately 30 miles northwest of Denver at the foothills of the Rocky Mountains. Boulder is home to the University of Colorado, whose 30,000 students swell the city's population during the academic year. Over the years, Boulder has made significant investments in the multi-modal network. The city is now well known for its grade-separated bicycle and pedestrian paths, which are integrated into a network of bicycle lanes, cycle-tracks, and on-street bicycle routes. Boulder also provides an innovative community transit network that connects downtown, the University of Colorado campuses, and local shopping amenities. While the city has no rail transit, local and regional shuttle busses are funded by a variety of sources and emphasize minimal headways, enhanced route identity, easy fare payment, and community input in design (RTD, 2005). Due in part to these investments in pedestrian, bicycle, and transit infrastructure, Boulder has been recognized both nationally and internationally for its transportation system.68 Mass transit Boulder has an extensive bus system operated by the Regional Transportation District (RTD). The HOP, SKIP, JUMP, Bound, DASH and Stampede routes run throughout the city and connect to nearby communities with departures every ten minutes during peak hours, Monday-Friday. Other routes, such as the 204, 205, 206, 208 and 209 depart every 15 to 30 minutes. Regional routes, traveling between nearby cities such as Longmont (BOLT, J), Golden (GS), and Denver (Flatiron Flyer,69 a Bus Rapid Transit route), as well as Denver International Airport (AB), are also available. There are over 100 scheduled daily bus trips on seven routes that run between Boulder and Denver on weekdays.70 Future transit plans A 41-mile RTD commuter rail route called the Northwest Rail Line is proposed to run from Denver through Boulder to Longmont, with stops in major communities along the way. The Boulder station is to be north of Pearl Street and east of 30th Street. At one time this commuter rail service was scheduled to commence in 2014, but major delays have ensued. As of 2012, the plan is to open in 2016 a 6-mile segment from downtown Denver to southern Westminster, at 71st Avenue and Lowell Boulevard. The remaining 35 miles of the Northwest Rail Line is planned to be completed by 2044, depending upon funding.71 These future transit plans, as well as the current Flatiron Flyer Bus Rapid Transit route, are part of FasTracks, an RTD transit improvement plan funded by a 0.4% increase in the sales tax throughout the Denver metro area. RTD, the developer of FasTracks, is partnering with the city of Boulder to plan a transit-oriented development near Pearl and 33rd Streets in association with the proposed Boulder commuter rail station. The development is to feature the Boulder Railroad Depot, already relocated to that site, which may be returned to a transit-related use. Cycling Boulder, well known for its bicycle culture, boasts hundreds of miles of bicycle-pedestrian paths, lanes, and routes that interconnect to create a renowned network of bikeways usable year-round. Boulder has 74 bike and pedestrian underpasses that facilitate safer and uninterrupted travel throughout much of the city. The city offers a route-finding website that allows users to map personalized bike routes around the city.72 In May 2011, B-cycle bike-sharing opened in Boulder with 100 red bikes and 12 stations.73 Airport Boulder Municipal Airport is located 3 miles (4.8 km) from central Boulder, is owned by the City of Boulder and is used exclusively for general aviation, with most traffic consisting of single-engine airplanes and glider aircraft.74 Growth management Government preservation of open space around Boulder began with the Congress of the United States approving the allocation of 1,800 acres (7.3 km2) of mountain backdrop/watershed extending from South Boulder Creek to Sunshine Canyon in 1899. Since then, Boulder has adopted a policy of controlled urban expansion. In 1959, city voters approved the "Blue Line" city-charter amendment which restricted city water service to altitudes below 5,750 feet (1,750 m), in an effort to protect the mountain backdrop from development. In 1967, city voters approved a dedicated sales tax for the acquisition of open space in an effort to contain urban sprawl. In 1970, Boulder created a "comprehensive plan" that would dictate future zoning, transportation, and urban planning decisions. Hoping to preserve residents' views of the mountains, in 1972, the city enacted an ordinance limiting the height of newly constructed buildings. A Historic-Preservation Code was passed in 1974, and a residential-growth management ordinance (the Danish Plan) in 1976.7576 Effective growth management has resulted in rapid appreciation of housing values with the median home price rising 60% over the period 2010 to 2015 to $648,200.77 Wildlife protection Prairie Dogs enjoy special protection in Boulder. The City of Boulder has created an Urban Wildlife Management Plan which sets policies for managing and protecting urban wildlife.78 Also, the city's parks department has volunteers who monitor parks (including wetlands, lakes, etc.) to protect ecosystems.79 From time to time, parks and hiking trails are closed to conserve or restore ecosystems.80 Traditionally, Boulder has avoided the use of chemical pesticides for controlling the insect population. However, with the threat of West Nile Virus, the city began an integrative plan to control the mosquito population in 2003 that includes chemical pesticides. Residents can opt-out of the program by contacting the city and asking that their areas not be sprayed.81 Under Boulder law, extermination of prairie dogs requires a permit.82 Also in 2005, the city experimented with using goats for weed control in environmentally sensitive areas. Goats naturally consume diffuse knapweed and Canada thistle, and although the program was not as effective as it was hoped, goats will still be considered in the future weed control projects. In 2010, goats were used to keep weeds under control at the Boulder Reservoir.83 Media Main article: Media in Boulder, Colorado Boulder's main daily newspaper, the Daily Camera, was founded in 1890 as the weekly Boulder Camera, and became a daily newspaper the following year. The Colorado Daily was started in 1892 as a university newspaper for CU-Boulder. Following many heated controversies over Colorado Daily's political coverage, it severed its ties to the university in 1971. Newspaper conglomerate Scripps acquired the Colorado Daily in 2005 after its acquisition of the Camera in 1997, leaving the Boulder Weekly as the only locally owned newspaper in Boulder. Scripps relinquished its 50 percent ownership in both daily papers in early 2009 to Media News Group. Boulder Magazine, a lifestyle magazine, was founded in 1978.[citation needed] Boulder Magazine is published three times per year. Boulder is part of the Denver market for television stations, and it also receives many radio stations based in Denver or Ft. Collins. For cable television, Boulder is served by Comcast Cable. Over-the-air television reception is poor in the western part of the city because of interference from mountains. Paladin Press book/video publishers and Soldier of Fortune magazine both have their headquarters in Boulder.8485 Paladin Press was founded in September 1970 by Peder Lund and Robert K. Brown. In 1974, Lund bought out Brown's share of the press, and Brown moved on to found Soldier of Fortune magazine the following year.86 Non-commercial community radio station KGNU was founded in 197887 and commercial music station KBCO in 1977. KBCO programs an adult album alternative format and is owned and operated by Clear Channel Communications. KBCO transmits from atopEldorado Mountain south of Boulder.88 KVCU, also known as Radio 1190, is another non-commercial radio station run with the help of university-student volunteers. KVCU started broadcasting in 1998.89 Notable people See also: List of University of Colorado Boulder alumni Notable births in Boulder include: John Fante (writer), Scott Carpenter (Project Mercury astronaut), Arleigh Burke (United States Navy Admiral, Chief of Naval Operations), Kristin Davis (Sex and the City actress), Tony Boselli (five-time Pro Bowl offensive tackle),Chuck Pagano (Indianapolis Colts head coach) and Dead Kennedys frontman Jello Biafra. Chief Niwot or Left Hand, a tribal leader of the Arapaho, lived at the site of Boulder. In 1858, Captain Thomas Aikins and some would-be goldminers camped at present-day Setter's Park—in the midst of Arapaho territory. The chief and his people were camped at Valmont Butte: then and now a sacred site to the tribe.90 Niwot and his war party rode to the settler's camp whereupon he pronounced his legendary curse: Albert Allen Bartlett, emeritus professor of physics, frequent lecturer on the dangers of compound growth, and one of the principal backers of the Blue Line91 in the late 1950s. Boulder is also home to Paul Danish, author of the Danish Plan76 of residential growth control and editor and publisher of the former weekly Boulder County newspaper Town and Country Review. Bill Bower, the last surviving pilot who took part in the Doolittle Raid, resided in Boulder from 1966 until his death in 2011.9293 JonBenét Ramsey, when she was murdered in December 1996. The made-for-TV movie Perfect Murder, Perfect Town: JonBenét and the City of Boulder, based on the book of the same title, was released in 2000. It dramatized the investigation into the murder. It was filmed on location in Boulder. Leon White, a professional wrestler, although not born in Boulder, he was an offensive lineman for the Colorado Buffaloes football team in the 1970s.94 Carrie Ingalls (Little House on the Prairie) moved in 1905 to Boulder and stayed until 1906, in hope of improving her health thanks to the local climate.95 Actor Larry Sellers has been living in the town.96 Shopping Pearl Street Mall in Boulder One of the most popular sections of Boulder is the famous Pearl Street Mall, home to numerous shops and restaurants. This four-block pedestrian mall is a social hotspot in Boulder, with dozens of restaurants of all kinds and specialty stores that include artisan shops and unique gadget shops. In the summer and on weekends, many street shows and acts can be found throughout the mall, along with street vendors and henna tattoo artists. Boulder's traditional Downtown area, including the Pearl Street Mall, is in the western part of present-day Boulder. During the 1950s and 1960s, the city grew to the east, since the west side is bounded by the foothills. Downtown is host to a variety of restaurants, bars, and boutique stores. However, it has few grocery, hardware, or department stores and is therefore more of a "shopping destination" than a neighborhood with stores supporting the local population. South of Pearl Street and adjacent to the CU-Boulder campus is another historic shopping center, The Hill. Featuring some of the city's landmark stores and venues, such as Albums on the Hill and the Fox Theatre, The Hill has been the center of college life for many of the nearby sororities and fraternities. The Twenty Ninth Street retail district opened in October 2006, located in central Boulder on the site of the former Crossroads Mall, east of Downtown. Near the Pearl Street Mall the Farmers' Market opens every Saturday morning and Wednesday evening, April through October on 13th Street next to Central Park. The market was started in 1986 by regional farmers.97 Sister cities Boulder has seven official sister cities:98 * Dushanbe, Tajikistan (since May 8, 1987) * Jalapa, Nicaragua * Lhasa, China (since 1987) * Ciudad Mante, Mexico * Yamagata, Japan (since 1994)99 * Yateras, Cuba * Kisumu, Kenya Landmarks representing Boulder's connection with its various sister cities can be found throughout the city. Boulder's Sister City Plaza – dedicated on May 17, 2007 – is located on the east lawn of Boulder's Municipal Building. The plaza was built to honor all of Boulder's sister city relationships.100 The Dushanbe Tea House is located on 13th Street just south of the Pearl Street Mall. Dushanbe presented its distinctive tea house as a gift to Boulder in 1987. It was completed in Tajikistan in 1990, then shipped to Boulder where it was reassembled and opened to the public in 1998.101 A mural representing the relationship between Boulder and Mante, Mexico was dedicated in August 2001. The mural, which was painted by Mante muralist Florian Lopez, is located on the north-facing wall of the Dairy Center for the Performing Arts.102 More information about Boulder's sister city relationships can be found at Boulder's official website. In popular culture 1619 Pine Street was used for the external shots of Mindy's house on the TV show''Mork & Mindy''. Woody Allen's film Sleeper (1973) was filmed on location in Boulder.103 Some houses and the Mesa Laboratory of the National Center for Atmospheric Research, designed by I. M. Pei, were used in the film. Boulder was a setting for Stephen King's book The Stand (1978), as the gathering point for some of the survivors of the superflu. King lived in Boulder for a little less than a year, beginning in the autumn of 1974, and wrote The Shining(1977) during this period.104 The television sitcom Mork & Mindy (1978–1982) was set in Boulder, with 1619 Pine St. serving as the exterior shot of Mindy's home.105 The New York Deli, a restaurant on the Pearl Street Mall, was also featured prominently in the series.106 In the American version of the television sitcom The Office, the character Michael Scott leaves the show in season 7 and moves with his fiancée to Boulder.107